In land seismic exploration, wired, wireless and cable-less node acquisition systems, are known having seismic sensors such as geophones, open-loop and closed-loop micro electromechanical systems (MEMS) sensors or the like. These systems are usually deployed in the field, and are powered by batteries.
As many exploration projects can take several months to acquire underground data, recharging and managing the batteries is a burden to users and may incur high cost, related to the need to frequently attend at sites, especially in medium or large size seismic exploration projects. Therefore, there exists a desire for an electrical power supply apparatus to power seismic data acquisition systems in the field with longer periods between recharging or maintenance, or even without the need for manual, on-site recharging or maintenance.